


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These (A Gravity Falls / Reverse Falls Detective AU) (REUPLOAD)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Detective AU, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Reverse Falls, Science Fiction, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (slightly rushed) The Cipher twins work for The Mystery Shack Inc, a failing Detective Agency working on lost cause cases in the small town of Gravity Falls, and run by Stanley Gleeful. When Bill finds a recently-deceased child in the woods near the Shack, it opens up a new case that could save the failing business.Meanwhile, Stanford Gleeful, a man with smarts, power and fame, is turning heads as his new Dream Machine invention keeps up with the pre-order demand, and the due date for its release draws ever closer.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**(Song: Dream - Imagine Dragons)  
**   
PROLOGUE

Pacifica ran through the woods in bare feet, her lungs burning as she panted with exhaustion and the hounds behind her growing closer. She had no idea what was going on or where she was, all she knew was that she had been taking a walk with her cousin Gideon through the woods she had been named after, then woken up in a room full of other kids all hooked up to tubes, wires and other equipment that was slowly but surely draining neon blue liquid from them.

Escaping hadn't been easy either, what with the security hounds and other scientists around the facility. Yet she had made it out, a small vial of stolen blue clutched in her fingers. The bottle read "Somniabunt" and that was it, nothing more was labeled on it except for a poison warning on the lid.

She stumbled on a tree root as she lost track of where she was going; the hounds drawing near as she slowed down a bit to figure out where she was. Pacifica screamed at them to leave her alone, and hot tears ran down her face. All she wanted to do was go home, have a cup of tea and sleep for the longest time.

_But that seemed like a pipe dream now._

She turned to look over her shoulder as the dogs slobbered and howled, their thick paws effortlessly managing the bulky undergrowth of the woods, unlike her poor cut up feet that would need a few weeks of healing time if she ever made it out.

She heard shouts, and flashlights appeared in the thicket of trees, the bright beams dancing across the darkened trunks as they searched for her. She looked down at the vial again, realizing that this might be the only option for escape, and twisted off the cap. With another choked sob as she tried to clear her throat, she downed the vial, coughing at the burning taste as it touched her tongue.

The hounds gave a victorious bark as she came to a stop; the girl turning to greet her death with the owl-like eyes of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Pacifica Southeast collapsed moments later as they leaped at her, grabbing her limbs in their jaws and not letting go as they growled and wagged their tails triumphantly. 

She did not feel the pain of their teeth or hear the men who were looking for her shout for them to stand down. As they came forward, guns raised and footsteps careful not to trip, their flashlights discovered what had become of the escapee.

The girl was dead, eyes glassy and wide open, the green orbs pale and lifeless. All that remained of her suicide was a dribble of neon blue at the corners of her mouth.


	2. The Body

**(Song - Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These - Emily Browning)**

Missing kid case files awaited Bill at his desk as he sat down with a cup of coffee and a messy head of hair. They had called him into work on his day off and at an early time, and he wasn't happy about it. Children from all over Oregon were disappearing with not a clue to where they had gone too. It was as if they had simply vanished into thin air, and Bill was forced to come into work today to deal with it.

His brother greeted him at the door, his blonde hair in need of a re-dye of his favorite blue colour, "Morning Bill, traffic bad today?"

"Yeah, all those rich fuckers heading up to Gleeful Manor for a big announcement on yet another update on that upcoming invention of Stanford's. It took me an hour to get here!" he cried angrily, wishing he had a better paid job and a cinnamon roll to go with his coffee.

Will chuckled sympathetically, dressed tidily in the typical uniform Stanley had provided for them, while Bill's was a mess. "If you had gotten here on time, you wouldn't have had to deal with all that" he replied, handing him yet another case file to add to the pile on his desk.

Bill growled and slammed his half-empty cup down on the table, spilling hot liquid over the paperwork, "I'm going out for a smoke" he grumped, throwing the file he had been handed back at his brother and standing up. Will spluttered his protests, but Bill ignored him, weaving between the tables and out the door before Stanley could see him go.

~

The woods were quiet, save for the twittering of wild birds and the occasional rattling of the woodpeckers as they pounded their beaks into the bark of the pine trees. He took out a bet up metal container from the inside of his vest and pulled out a cigarette from within its rusted interior, lighting it as he held it between his teeth.

The smoke curled in his lungs and exited his mouth, disappearing into the soft breeze as he relaxed and tucked the container away, now considerably lower in content than it had been a week ago. After a few well earned drags he left the tree he had been leaning on and took a walk through the woods, blowing smoke rings for fun as he wondered how mad Stanley would be once he realized he was skiving off work so early into his shift.

Will worked hard for the both of them, so it wasn't as if he was making things harder for the man. His brother was a suck up, whilst he didn't give a damn as long as he was paid.

His foot stepped on something soft hidden in the undergrowth of fern leaves and gnarled roots, and he stopped, wondering if he had perhaps trodden on a dead possum or bird carcass left behind by a hungry predator. He leaned down to brush away the leaves that were obscuring his view and almost had a heart attack as he realized what he had been standing on.

It was a human hand.

_A child's hand._

~

"Female, twelve to thirteen years old, no sign of violence except for the animal bites to her arms and legs, and all she had on her was this vial" Will said, holding up a plastic baggie with the evidence inside. Bill snatched it from him and examined it, "Somniabunt? What does that mean?" he asked out loud, the neon blue splatters inside it glowing softly in the sunshine streaming through the canopy as he held it up to the light.

Will took out his phone to google it, taking his sweet time to get the answer as he had to take off the gloves he was wearing to press the screen, "Dreams, it means Dreams in Latin" he replied, showing him that it was indeed Latin and not some other language. Bill kneeled down as he tugged on some clean gloves, pushing the girls head to the side as he examined her mouth, "Whatever was in the vial is in her mouth too, hand me a swab" he said, motioning to the red first aid kit.

Will handed him a swab and watched as his brother took a sample. They kept all their things for evidence finding inside it, Stanley was too cheap to buy them a proper case, and he wondered why his small business was failing. "I'm guessing suicide" Bill said, as he finished scrapping the residue from the girls mouth and put it in a bag, "But I could be wrong" he added, sealing it shut.

"What makes you think that?"

"She's wearing a hospital gown, and her head's been shaved" he replied, "There's fowl play at foot, brother dearest. Something just doesn't add up and I'm going to figure it out."

"Should we tell Stanley?"

"Of course, maybe I can get a raise if I solve this damn thing."

~

Stanford greeted the guests at the door to his factory at 412 Gopher Road with a shake of a hand and a smile that hid everything. After the greetings and a bit of small talk in the entrance way he led them to the back where production was underway for his soon to be famous invention, a curtain obscuring their view. Once the light refreshments had been served Stanford cleared his throat to start the announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" he called out loudly, tapping his wineglass with a tiny silver spoon especially made for such purpose.

Everyone turned their attention to him and quietened down as they waited for him to continue. Stanford gave a small nod of appreciation to their focused eyes and pulled the curtains behind him to reveal the completed device floating on its pedestal, "As you all know the dream machine will be a revolutionary step forward in technology, because not only does it record your dreams for you and save them to whichever device you sync it with. It now carries a battery that does not need to charge! Not a cord will be needed, folks! It will last a life time and more."

"Impossible!" his guests exclaimed, muttering to each other with hushed voices, all of them wondering if he was finally going crazy. "Prove it!" someone yelled, setting off the others to shout the same thing and being very disruptive in general for a supposedly well behaved and proper bunch.

"You will see it for yourselves when the device is ready, for each and every one of you has ordered one, yes? That is all! Begone!" he said simply, ushering them out the factory doors and shutting them with a bang before the guards locked and bolted them. The guests scoffed and grumped, utterly appalled at their hosts lack of respect, but they went on their way.

Stanford frowned as he headed swiftly to the far back, opening the back door to the back room and turning on the lights. Inside, many children hung from the walls, tubes connected to their shaven heads as they dreamed away the days and hours. Each one had been chosen for his project, and each one was being drained of the precious liquid their dreams made for his device. He smiled as he reached up to cup the cheek of a small male who was not much older than eight and gently ran a thumb over the smooth skin as he watched his eyes underneath their lids flicker back forth.

"Soon my dears, soon it will be all over... and I'll be the richest man in the world."


	3. The Morgue

Bill made his way down to the morgue where his brother was assessing the young girl's condition and cause of death. Bill didn't like the morgue, and he didn't understand how his brother (who screamed when bugs flew too close to him) could stand it either. But rooting around inside a corpse didn't bother William, it made him happy he was able to help figure out what had happened when the victim could no longer speak.

Bill knocked loudly to alert him, the music blaring loudly from the radio built into the wall. Will took off his gloves and hurried over to turn it off, and let him in. "Hey, are you almost done with the report? Stan said the police should be here any moment to collect the evidence and the body."

"Yeah, almost done."

"So, who is this?" Bill asked, gesturing to the corpse with a look of disgust, thankful it was covered respectfully so he didn't have to look at anything he didn't want too.

Will put on a fresh pair of gloves so he could sew the small child back up and prep her for transport, having gathered all the data he needed, "Her name is Pacifica Southeast, she lives in California and is twelve years old. She was here on holiday with her cousin. The bite marks I have identified as coming from a Transylvanian Hound Dog, three of them to be accurate, as each bite indented into her skin have different teeth arrangements." Will held up the vial, still sitting snug in its plastic bag, "The contents of this aren't identifiable, so I can't make a note of its chemical based elements, but I will be marking it on the police report so it's there."

Bill blinked in shock, "Wow... I had no idea you were such a nerd!" he cried, bursting into laughter and banging the metal table with a fist as tears ran down his face. Will frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "Did you even listen? Or care for what I was saying!?"

"Not really, I can just read the report later"

"You and I both know that's not going to happen."

Bill shrugged, "You want lunch? There's a pizza place in town, I can get you something if you want?"

"Cheese and bacon, Just a slice and some fries, but not the drink, I can't stand soda."

"Aight, have fun with your friend" Bill said, a smirk on his face as he left the chillingly cold morgue. Will scoffed and returned to cleaning up. His twin could be such a moron sometimes, but he still cared about him and that made it easier to handle the mockery.

~

Bill parked his car at an obnoxious angle on the side of the road before heading into Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree, which was mainly for the benefit of the children. He ordered the usual and kept the takeaway bag of Will's order close by as he ate his lunch by the window. People were milling about and eating at the tables, their kids (if they had kids) making a mess and playing with the animatronics up the stage. The (out of order) beaver was utterly terrifying and made him wrinkle his nose, so he chose to keep an eye on anything but the metal beings.

It was enough to give anyone nightmares...

His eyes caught two men almost done with their lunches, one wearing a lab coat and the other in mufti clothes. Both were scoffing down an entire pizza each, a large cup of soda beside their plastic plates. 

His eye caught a neon blue stain near the white hem line and he grinned as it caught the light and sparkled just like the stuff in the vial had, "Got ya" he whispered, standing up and heading over with a spring to his step. The men jumped as Bill leaned on their table rather hard and looked at each other before returning their gaze to the blonde male.

"Can we help you?" the one in the lab coat asked, picking up a napkin to wipe his mouth of the pizza sauce that coated it. Bill smiled nicely, trying to look as if he was just a normal, and very polite young man, "Yeah, you're still in your lab coat thingy, name tag and all, thought you'd might want to know, in case you'd forgotten you still had your work uniform on." Bill pointed out, flicking the name tag so he could read the name. The man gasped and thanked him for noticing, remarking how busy he was at his workplace up on the hill, and that his boss was awful with break times, and made them work later hours. Bill gave them a nod as Manasses (for that was his name) quickly removed the coat and badge, and stuffed them into his bag.

Bill whistled out of tune as he headed out the restaurant and back to his car, not bothering with his seat belt as he turned it on and revved the engine loudly, making a few people walking by wince. He pulled out of his park quickly, ignoring the loud beeping from the car he had just cut off. Bill flipped them off as he sped back to the Shack, nicking a few of William's chips as the music blasted loudly from the dusty speakers.

He finally had a lead on the case.

~

"Manasses Churchill, Research Scientist with a PHD in Physics and Chemistry. He's been unemployed for awhile, and was fired from his last job for ill-practice and misconduct" Will reeled off, typing away on the old laptop in front of him as he chewed the last of his cold pizza. Bill huffed, "So Stanford Gleeful's got scientists working for him that should be behind bars?"

"What? What has this got to do with Stanford Gleeful?"

"The man said he worked on the hill, and it can only be the Factory"

"It could also mean the Manor Mr. Gleeful lives in"

"He was wearing a lab coat!"

"Maybe Mr. Gleeful has a lab?"

"Well, whatever it is, he's a suspect!"

"Agreed, we should go speak with him. Can I drive?"

Bill huffed, "No, it's my car, if you want to drive, you drive your own car." he replied, grabbing his keys from his pocket and heading out the door. Will sighed and stood up, turning off the computer and picking up his bag of notes and files from off the floor. 

~

The factory was off limits for most, but when Bill had flashed his detective badge at the guards they'd immediately let them through. Bill parked the car nearby and got out, grabbing Will by the arm and pulling him to his side with a serious look on his face, "Let me do the talking and keep close, got it?"

"You don't have to be so protective, I can look after myself you know"

"Just do as your told."

Will sighed and followed closely behind his twin brother as they headed towards the doors of the factory, he was feeling nervous enough as it was without his twins worried behavior curling around his mind.

Stanford was waiting for them at the doors with a smile on his face that was anything by welcoming. "Greetings boys, what can I help you with?" he asked, adjusting his stance to accommodate the extravagant cap he was wearing. Bill pulled out the plastic bag with the blue vial still inside it, "We'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder of Pacifica Southeast."

The well dressed man gave them a nod and gestured inside as the guards behind them clustered and removed any viable exits, ushering them towards the open doors. Will gulped and clung to Bills arm, his twin allowing it as Stanford led them in.

"Come on in and make yourselves comfortable."


	4. All Fired Up

"So, you two believe me to be a suspect in this murder case, yes?"

Will nodded, fumbling for the files from his shoulder bag as they sat down. Bill nudged him to stop and ignored the tea that was offered, "We found this substance in the victim's mouth" he explained, passing him the plastic bag so that Ford could look at it. The man chuckled and handed it back, "And what makes you think it was me who killed her? Do you have any proof?"

"Churchill, one of your staff members was seen at the pizza place in town, still in his work clothes, and right at the hem of his lab coat I spotted a neon blue stain. So, I ask you this, what is this stuff and what are you doing with it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Cipher, me and my team here are building the greatest piece of technology the world has ever seen, we have no need for a child and this... blue stuff."

Will nudged Bill and shook his head as his brother looked at him, "We still don't have enough evidence, Bill. Let's just go home, please? I don't like it here." he whispered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as someone walked behind him. Bill growled and stood up, snatching the plate of thin mint biscuits that had been placed on the tea tray and shoving them into his mouth one after the other, "We'll be back, and with handcuffs. Just you wait!" he said angrily, crumbs flying from his lips.

Stanford smiled a nasty smile, "Be my guest, I can assure you, I am not the perpetrator."

~

Bill slammed the desk into the wall, face red with anger and chocolate around his mouth, "That lying BASTARD!" he screeched, "I know it was him!!!"

"If you had more proo-"

"FUCK PROOF! IT'S BLOODY OBVIOUS!!!"

"That maybe so, but unless we have all the proof we need, then we can't arrest him. Plus, there are also the connections we haven't sorted out yet."

Bill pushed the files off Wills desk and sat down, "What do you mean?"

"Like, for instance, why that vial is Latin for dreams."

Stan grumped as he passed them, most likely heading for the bathroom, "It's a dream machine, a little device that can record your dreams while you sleep, it's pricey too, and I'd kill to have one. Would be nice to be able to replay the saucy ones" he grinned, giving them a wink. Will grumped at that little tit-bit of info that Stan had over shared, "Focus, Stanley, how does it connect to the vial? In what way would he need this little vial for something like that?"

"Well, maybe its liquid dreams. You said so yourself that the vial's contents was unexplainable and not of this world, and that the word written on it was Dreams in Latin, it makes sense."

"So, you're saying that the neon blue shit is real dreams? That's impossible! Dreams can't be liquefied!" Bill cried, pointing to the bathroom, "Go take your two-hour dump, I'm going out for another smoke!" he added, treading all over Will's work as he headed for the door.

~

They had given Manasses Churchill a head start before someone had called the hounds out for the hunt. Stanford had fired him for almost giving them away and he had apologized greatly, but to no extent were his apologies accepted. The look of pity on the other workers' faces said it all as he packed his things and was led to the back of the factory by the guards, rather than the front. He gave one last look at the children as they dreamed away the days and hours before they pushed him out the door, "Boss says you have ten seconds to run before he releases the hounds" one Guard said, smacking him forward so he dropped his things. He watched them roll down the hill before he scrambled after them as the hounds came tearing round the corner.

He threw off the lab coat to gain more speed (the clean one his wife had packed for him) and watched over his shoulder as it smacked into a tree. She had even stitched his name ever so lovingly on the inside of the collar, and he felt tears prick his eyes as he realized he'd never be coming home to her tonight. The dogs barked and howled, enjoying the chase and enjoying the fear wafting off their prey as their thick paws pounded the uneven ground.

Manasses screamed as he tripped on rock hiding among the shrubbery and held an arm to his face as Stanford's hounds leapt at him, one after the other,  
  
And tore him to shreds.

~

Bill trekked through the woods later that evening, already halfway through the extra box of cigarettes he had bought this morning. The air was cool, and the sun was warm as it snuck between the leaves and cast sunbeams through the foliage, "Stupid Stanley, what a stupid fucking thing to say, dreams can't be fucking milked!" he growled, kicking the trunk of a tree. He made a sound of alarm as something white fell from the branches and hit him in the face, "What the fuck is this?" he grumped, pulling it off him so he could see.

It was a lab coat, still smelling like washing powder and bleach and covered in bits of leaves and small twigs. He pulled the collar back to see if he could find the name of the owner and perhaps have Will return it later to them. The name that he found wasn't one he had expected, "Manasses? What... what's his coat doing here?" he whispered to himself, looking around in case the man was about.

But the woods were silent and darkness was approaching.


	5. The Truth Is Out There

Bill made his way up the hill, finding bits and pieces that surely belonged to the missing man. From trinkets, to a stapler, and a lunchbox with its drink bottle neatly tucked inside, and half filled with water.

As the factory came into view, he knew immediately that something wasn’t quite right. First off, he had spotted a glint of something shiny on the ground near the back and snuck around to check it out. The item turned out to be a small, framed photograph, the glass cracked and broken, and strewn everywhere in a small radius. 

But the picture inside still remained intact and together.

He picked it up, brushing off the glass with his hand and sliding the photo out of its frame carefully. It was a picture of Manasses and a woman, most likely his wife, with the way they were posing so sweetly. So all these things he had found must have been sitting on the desk (or in the drawers) Manasses had worked at. It appeared they had fired him, but why would he have just thrown his things all over the woods? 

He put that thought aside and tucked it into his pocket, grabbing the box lying on its side nearby and placing each item into the slightly damp cardboard. The last item to put away was the lab coat, which he folded on top of it all and tucked into the sides so it wouldn’t slide out while he was walking back to the Shack. He’d give it all back to the woman when he could, but now he had a new mystery on his hands. 

Like what was behind this door?

Bill scoped out the area, making sure no cameras were lurking and all was quiet. Once he had the all clear, he pulled the rusted handle down. The thing shuddered and creaked, but it was most definitely unlocked, which suggested that either Manasses hadn’t been gone long, or they were waiting for him, and this was a trap. He swallowed thickly, reminding himself he was tough as he pushed the door open. What awaited his eyes next made him freeze.

Kids hung from the walls, limp and unconscious, dressed in hospital gowns that had most likely been stolen. They had hooked one up to a ventilator, the poor thing struggling by the looks of it as his eyes flickered under the lids.

Bill was in shock as he stood there watching their pale faces. For each and every child here was a missing person.

Their flyers littered the town, their faces plastered all over the milk cartons at the supermarkets, their parents in distress and planning funerals no parent should ever have to do. Yet here they were, alive and tucked away in Stanford Gleeful’s factory, being milked of their dreams and nightmares.

Tubes ran from their shaven heads, while that nasty neon blue liquid was being pumped out and down into the large vats that sat bolted to the floor. Another machine was taking that liquid and adding a small amount into the empty vials nearby, all of them labeled ‘Somniabunt’ with the skull and crossbones below the thick font.

And last, but not least, each vial was being slotted into Stanford’s new invention as each one was passed under it, The Dream Machine. “I knew it... but... this is... this is...” He backed away in horror, unable to speak another word as the box in his hands slipped a little and his mouth went dry.

Stanford grinned from the control room, a leering smile on his face as he watched the blonde run out the back room and towards the woods. He had placed cameras in the vicinity, hidden from even the best detectives, so Bill’s little visit hadn’t gone unnoticed. In fact, he had guessed he would come by for a good snoop and had instructed the guards to keep the back door unlocked but guarded well.

He picked up the walkie-talkie from the table and pressed the button, waiting for the crackling to disappear before he spoke the words that everyone dreaded.

“Release the hounds.”

~

Will sighed, watching the sun start to dip below the horizon, sending hues of orange and red across the woods as the birds nearby settled down to roost. He had finished the work for the evening and was waiting for Bill to return so they could go and get dinner. He knew he’d be upset, and perhaps unwilling to speak through whatever meal they had planned. But at least his brother cared for him enough to put his needs before his own worries.

Stan walked by with a muffin and spotted him immediately, “You’re still here?” he asked, taking a bite of it and spreading crumbs all over the floor Will had cleaned not more than a few hours ago. 

William nodded, “Yup, just waiting for Bill”

“That grumpy bastards probably already gone home.”

“No, he always takes me out for dinner after work, even if it's just a homemade meal at his place”

“Really? I wish me and my brother were close like you two” Stan said, looking down at his snack with a sigh. Will cocked his head to the side, “You aren’t close? Aren't you a twin?”

“Yeah, but he’s a rich bugger that owns our parents’ Manor and land, I was the second born twin, so I got nothing. Now he’s living it up and I’m running a failing detective agency... we haven’t talked in years.”

“That must suck?”

“It’s fine, I assure you that, that snobby idiot doesn’t care for family anyway” Stan replied, giving him a smile, “Are you sure he hasn’t just gone home?”

“I’m sure, he’ll be here soon, promise.”

Stan gave him a nod and broke off some of the chocolate chip muffin, passing it to Will, “Here, don’t go passing out from starvation on my watch, Bill will have my head.” he said, making Will laugh as he nibbled the sweet baking.

“Thanks, Stanley.”  
  
**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, it's hard for me to do a plot when it hasn't been roleplayed, but I am doing my very best to get you decent content with each update)**


	6. Run Rabbit

Bill heard the distant howls and came to a stop halfway back to the shack, coughing heavily as his lungs protested the exertion. The woods seemed quiet and it was too early for the wolves to be out yet. But, last he remembered they didn't travel this far out from the deeper parts, so it had to be something else. He scanned the area, breathing wheezy from all the smoking and his skin slick with sweat. 

The first dog came at him from the bushes and he cried out and smacked it away with the box, making another run for it as two more entered his line of sight. Stanford's rotten hounds had come to play, the scent of death on their breaths and a taste for human flesh. Bill wasn't happy about this, but he knew it would be his only chance of survival as he calculated his next moves. He flung the box of things behind him, grinning as he heard a yelp of pain, "Got one of you fuckers! HA!" he cried, stopping his talking quickly as he realized he needed to focus on his breathing and stay quiet to preserve his short air supply.

The shack came into focus and he sprinted the last few meters inside, slamming the door shut and locking it with the bolt. The two hounds left smacked into it, barking and scrabbling at the door as Bill leaned against, panting in exhaustion. 

_"Bill!?"_

Stan and Will came running around the corner, a look of concern on his William's face that reminded him of a scared puppy, "What's going on!? Whose dogs are those!?" his twin asked, kneeling down to him as he slid to the floor. Bill looked up at him, retching as his lungs burned, "Ugh... I feel like I'm going to throw up..." 

Will grabbed his cheeks and squeezed, pulling him closer, "What. The fuck. Happened" he hissed sternly. Bill blinked in shock at the use of the swear words coming from his usually censored brother's mouth, "Stanford's hounds" he replied, "I uh, snuck into the factory and they sent them to kill me, but I have proof! Kinda... I mean I know where the missing kids are, all of them!"  
  
Stan gaped, "What!?"

"He's got them hanging up in his back room, and milking their dreams, I seen it! You were right!"  
  
"Of cause I was, now the question remains, what are you going to do about it?" his boss asked, throwing down a bottle of water and a few napkins from pass takeaways that had no doubt been stuffed inside his pocket for months. Bill gulped the warmish water down and wiped his mouth as the hounds seized their attacks and limped home defeatedly, "I'm going to drag that son of a bitch to Hell, and get those kids home... even if it means I'm going to Hell along with him."

Stan grinned, "That's my boy."

~  
  
After some rest Bill was ready to plan, but Will wasn't quite that far ahead, at least not just yet. He was worried for his twin's health, and had stolen his cigarettes away and replaced it with a stern warning, "No more smoking! You barely got away from those hounds! And Lung cancer is going to creep up on you!!"

"Alright alright! Just let me keep the lighter, it was Dads! And you know it's all I have left of him."

Will sighed and handed the lighter back as Bill stared at him, "Fine, but if I see you lighting one up I will flush both the lighter and you down Stanley's backed up toilet, do you understand me!?"

"Really, William? What's with the aggro? You're usually so calm."

Will sniffled and hugged him tightly, tears running down his face, "Cause you almost died! And I'm worried for you!" he cried. Bill chuckled softly and hugged him back, leaning his head on Will's messy blue hair, "I love you too, little bro" he whispered, making Will cry harder. Bill patted his back comfortingly, making a promise to himself that he would never touch another smoke in his life, and protect William for as long as should live, "Now, wipe those tears, cause I need your help, we need a time bomb."

~  
  
Will had stationed himself in the Morgue, his tongue sticking out his mouth in a concentrated blep as he worked away at the device on the table. Wires, C4 and various other items lay across the metal table, while his nimble fingers pieced it all together. The first time Bill had come down to shove food into Will's mouth he has been surprised, he knew his twin had gone to college, but this was extraordinary, "I know you knew how to make this, but, _how_ do you know how to make this?"

Will smiled, not looking up from his creation, "I took some extra credit lessons off campus" he replied, opening his mouth as his brother nudged his lips with a chicken salad sandwich. Bill chuckled as he took a bite, "You're supposed to be a goody two shoes, not the bad boy. That's _my_ job"

"Well, we are twins. Now off you go, I need to focus or I'll end up blowing us all up."

Bill gave him a nod and left him to it, heading upstairs to help Stanley with the rest of the plans. They didn't have much in the way of weapons, a few guns, lots of bullets and maybe a few vests, but that was it and it was scarce. 

Stanley had to admit that maybe one or two of them weren't going to make it out of this, but at least the kids would be safe once they had rescued them all from his greedy brother's hands, "Oh, there you are Bill" he said, holding out a Kevlar vest, "Here, try this on"

"I'm good"

"Are you bulletproof, boy?"

"No sir?"

"Then put it on" Stan growled, pushing it into his arms. Bill grumped and tugged it on, Stanley clipping the buckles together and tightening the straps, "How does it feel? Not too tight?"

"It's fine... nice and snug."

"Good, now what's with you?" 

Bill huffed, "I want to smoke, but Wills thrown away my cigarettes" he replied, fiddling with the lighter in his hands. Stan patted his shoulder, "Chew some gum" he answered, pulling some from his pocket and putting it into his open hand, "It should help a little with the cravings."

"Thanks, Stan."


	7. Poll of Life & Death

I want to leave Bill's fate up to you, the readers, [should he live or die?](https://www.strawpoll.me/42584850)


End file.
